


You're A Pretty Little Square

by flowercrownsandangst



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: /sequel, Anal Fingering, Badass! Liam, Badass!Harry, Frottage, Girly! Louis, Girly!Niall, Grinding, Light Smut, M/M, Niall is Louis' best friend, Slutty!Shy! Louis, This is a prequel, badass! zayn, ok so basically, to my other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownsandangst/pseuds/flowercrownsandangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson has been presumed innocent all his life but underneath it all he just wants to bad. Harry Styles the school's bad boy teaches him how. ♡</p><p>EDITED</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Pretty Little Square

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel/sequel to my last fic so I hope you guys enjoy someone wanted to know how they got together so yeah ♡♡  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4114302

You're A Pretty Little Square

Louis's biology class has been going by for ages. Louis thinks to himself but at the same time he also gets bored easily so, it's not a surprise as to why he so desperately wants to leave.

It seems he spoke too soon because the bell rings. The students are all standing up trying to get out the door all at once shoving and pushing one another.

While the two best friends stay behind to avoid the herd of people.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." Niall his best friend says standing up to straighten out his outfit. He's wearing super tight white skinny jeans and a tight black crop top that says"babydoll" on it with black wedges making him an inch taller than Louis.

Louis follows Niall out of his classroom all the way to the exit doors so they could go outside to walk home.

Louis's pink high top converse make light tapping noises against the pavement as he walks along with Niall.

While walking he sees the school's bad boy Harry Styles leaning against his car with his best mates Liam Payne and Zayn Malik. Harry's known for throwing the wildest parties and going to third base with almost everyone.

Niall noticed of course and smirks " I saw you staring at Styles, Lou you totally want in his pants. "No I don't Ni. Louis says flustered. Which is a complete and total lie considering he's been having wet dreams about the bad boy for quite some time now.

"Sure keep telling yourself that love." Niall laughs.

"You know I'm with Liam right? Maybe I'll could introduce you to Harry and maybe you two can--." Niall makes a crude gesture with his tongue poking his cheek.

Louis slaps his arm playfully "I've haven't even done that before Ni." "It's easy just use lots of tongue and relax your throat." Niall says like its the simplest thing in the world.

"How do you know?" Louis laughs. "I've blown Li a couple times." Niall smirks. "Eww too much info." Louis grimaces yet laughs hysterically. He seriously knows too much about his friend's sex life.

"You wanted to know babe. So you ready to meet Prince Charming?"

"No Ni I look gross." Louis says looking at his outfit. He's wearing black booty shorts with a tight white shirt and his favorite converse.

"You look fucking cute so shut up and let's go." Niall says truthfully as they turn around and walk toward the older boys.

Harry, Zayn, and Liam are all leaning against Harry's car smoking except for Liam.

"Check out it lads. There's Niall." Liam says smiling as he looks across the parking lot to see his boyfriend and Louis coming towards them.

"Who's the brunette? He's fucking gorgeous" Harry says. As he says those words some are being exchanged.

"I'm so tired of being good."Louis says looking at Niall in all honestly he's tired of being treated as the 'innocent good boy'.

"That's the spirit." Niall chuckles and drags Louis with him. Soon enough they're standing right in front of them.

Niall greets them with a "Hey boys." and goes to kiss Liam the two end up snogging. Louis' still standing in front of them shyly blushing because he sees Harry coming over to him.

"Your so pretty love. What's your name?" Harry smirks giving the younger boy a filthy once over causing Louis to pull his shirt down, so his bum isn't on display but it's too late because he hears a suggestive whistle from behind him.

"My name's Louis." He says looking up at Harry their height contrasting against each other. "Louis. What a pretty name for a pretty boy." Harry says bringing Louis's hand to his lips kissing it.

Louis's face is now a bright pink because of all the compliments he's receiving he looks over at Niall who's still snogging Liam.

Unbelievable he is just to leave Louis to fend for himself. But in all honestly Louis couldn't ask for a better best friend.

He looks back at Harry and blushes more when he notices the boy is still holding his hand. "So babes you wanna hang out with me tonight?" Harry says smiling his dimples showing proudly.

In all honestly he really does want to get know this beautiful boy better. Louis' about to reply but is interrupted by a cell phone ringing.

"Sorry about that mate. I gotta go Perrie's missing me." Zayn says smirking.

"Go on lover boy." Harry chuckles when he notices the look on the other boy's face.

"See ya later Payno and Ni."

"Use protection." Niall laughs when he gets flipped off as a reply from Zayn who's walking across the parking lot to his car.

"So do you sweets?" Harry asked again anxiously.

"Yeah sure." Louis shyly says blushing.

"Take care of my Lou H if you fuck up I'll cut ya balls off." Niall states his Irish accent thick.

Harry nods laughing. Louis just shakes head and smiles because he would do the same.

"Alright so me and my baby are gonna go see a movie and then we're going back to my place so see you later." Liam says intertwining his and Niall's fingers.

"Yeah call me babes if you need anything." Niall says giving Louis a hug and then gives Harry's a look that says"I'll kill you if you hurt one pretty hair on his head." Harry puts his arms up in mock surrender. " I promise me and Louis are gonna have fun. We're probably just gonna watch a movie too." He finishes with an innocent smile on his face.

"Alright whatever just keep him safe. Bye Louis." Niall says blowing one last kiss before he and Liam are walking hand and hand to Liam's car.

"I guess it's just you and I babe." Harry smirks wrapping his arm around Louis' waist. Louis flushes at the contact "yeah I guess it is." Harry drives Louis to his house first so he can shower and change, when Louis comes out of his house he has on a pretty pink crop top with a white skater skirt and black vans.

"You look cute princess." Harry says as they drive to his flat. "Thank you." Louis smiles running a hand through his damp fringe. When they arrive at Harry's flat he opens Louis' passenger door like the gentleman he secretly is.

And inside his flat he tells Louis to sit down on his living room couch while he takes a shower. "I'll be back sweetheart." Harry says glancing at the younger boy one last time.

So Louis is now on his phone texting Niall updating him about recent events. Harry emerges from the shower 30 minutes later wearing sweatpants and no shirt.

And holy shit he's hot Louis thinks as he looks at his curls slightly damp and his tattoos contrasting so well against his pale skin. His eyes travel further down to see the sweatpants lightly concealing his bulge. Harry smirks walking over to the younger boy "Like what you see?" 

"I uhm-um." Louis splutters trying to come up with a reasonable excuse as to why he's looking at his naked torso and lower regions. But he can't come up with one except for "your so gorgeous I can't help it."

Harry chuckles smugly at his reaction "Calm down love don't hurt yourself I'm just taking the piss." He says sitting down next to Louis. "So about that movie,what do you wanna watch?"

"Whatever you wanna watch is fine Haz." Louis blushes at the nickname he just gave Harry thinking he sounds lame he takes off his shoes to distract himself. But Harry just smiles fondly in return. It seems the two are already warming up to each other and, the night has only begun.

"Alright we're gonna watch Sinister then if I'm choosing." Harry says getting up to put the disc in the DVD player. His muscular tanned back moving slightly giving Louis a terrfic view only looking away when Harry stands up straight and turns around. 

"Don't be scared babe." Harry says once he sits back down bringing Louis to sit on his lap making him face forward so he's able to see the film.

"I'm not scared." Louis says even though he was fucking terrified because he hates scary movies.

But on the bright side he's on Harry's lap who's half naked and has his arms wrapped around him so he'll be fine. This night honestly couldn't get any better.

During one of the horrific scenes Louis puts his face in his hands Harry could sense the tension so he decided to squeeze Louis reassuringly.

Louis pulls his hands away and curls up on to Harry's chest no longer watching the film.

"You okay baby girl?" Harry asked petting Louis' hair concerned.

"I'm good I just don't do well with scary movies I guess." Louis says embarrassed looking up at him. "It's okay doll you should've told me." Harry says kissing his forehead intertwining their fingers together.

After Harry comforts Louis the older of the two suggests they watch another film this time it's comedy.

They're watching American Pie now. And Louis and Harry are laughing their asses off now and they both figure out that Stifler is the biggest fuck boy ever.

After the movie's over they're both sitting there in the dimmed lit room just watching the ending credits.

"Soooo." Louis says dragging out the word suddenly feeling promiscuous he turns around to straddle Harry.

"Soooo." Harry smirks mocking his tone wrapping his arms around Louis one of his obscenely big hands placed on his bum. He's so pleased with the new position that they're in.

"What do we do now?" Louis asks with a cheeky grin.

"I can think of a couple things." Harry's lips curling back into a smirk feeling ridiculously smug.

"What did you have in mind?" Louis whispers and bats his eyelashes coyly.

Harry just has a lustful look in his green eyes and a dirty grin on his face."I was thinking maybe we could--."

Instead of finishing his sentence he places an open mouthed kiss on the crook of Louis' neck his tongue licking teasingly across the flesh.

Louis lets out a soft gasp now running one of his hands through Harry's soft long locks and lightly tugs.

Making Harry groan pleasurably into his neck only to encourage him more to continue his actions. Harry begins to create pretty pink marks on Louis' skin licking and biting.

Louis is letting out these cute little high pitched gasps consumed by the pleasure. 

Harry pulls away to see the artwork he created satisfied with what he's done,he grabs one of Louis' small hands and places it on the outside of his sweatpants.

"You feel what you do to me princess?" He asked lewdly putting one of his hands on top of the younger boy's.

"What do I do? To help I mean." Louis asks flushed not even knowing what to do because he's never actually done anything remotely sexual before.

"Just grind on me baby." Harry says lightly bucking his hips up in Louis's hands.

He removes his hand and the smaller boy's that's when, Louis begins to gyrate his hips and starts to really put effort into it. As he feels Harry's bulge becoming a full blown erection it makes Louis feel accomplished because he's the cause of it. Because he can feel it underneath him can feel how big it is he can only imagine how thick it is.

"You feel so big."Louis says looking up at Harry through his eyelashes his bottom lip pulled by his teeth. Still moving his hips not wanting to stop his actions just yet.

"Do you like it baby? Do you like grinding on me to get yourself off?"

"Yeah."Louis moans and grabs one of Harry's hands and puts one of his fingers in between his pink thin lips.

Louis then lewdly sucks on the digit while maintaining eye contact with the older boy.

He releases it with a pop and a sly grin"I think I would like these better."

Harry still doesn't understand how someone can be so innocent and shy yet so slutty and bold. But he's really really not complaining.

"Yeah baby you want me to put one inside you?" Harry asks smirking.

Louis doesn't answer instead he gets up from Harry's lap takes off his skirt and, bends over the coffee table in front of them his hands supporting him up.

His bum is covered in a white laced thong his thighs looking so delicious from Harry's point of view.

Louis pouts innocently "Well aren't you gonna give me what I want Harry? I've been a good girl haven't I?"

He shakes his bum just to tease the older boy further. Harry finally speaks up ,"Your such a tease princess." He slaps Louis' ass with one of his palms a pretty shade of pink already making an apperance on his sun-kissed skin.

Louis keens desperately not wanting to be toyed with.

"Please Haz put your fingers in me!" Harry decides to finally give into Louis' needs by getting some lube from his room and, coming back to find the brunette rubbing a finger over his hole concealed by the lacy fabric.

"Your filthy Louis absolutely sinful." Harry moans in response Louis giggles innocently like he's not teasing Harry on purpose.

Harry unlatches the top of the bottle and puts some of the liquid on his fingers.

He then pulls the thin laced string to the side with his free hand.

"You ready love?" Harry asked the younger boy who's thighs are trembling with anticipation.

"Yes please." Louis whimpers just wanting something to fulfill the emptiness inside of him. 

"Fuck you're gonna be the death of me baby girl." 

Harry puts one coated finger in the pretty pink hairless orifice and curls his finger repeating the motion and, then goes in and out causing the brunette to mewl out loud.

"Your fingers feel so good." Louis his voice slightly raspy yet still high pitched.

"You ready for another sweetheart?" Harry taunts.

"Fuck yeah give me more." Louis moans and arches his back a little more.

Coating his middle finger in the clear liquid Harry inserts both fingers inside Louis the wet squelch disturbing the silence in the room.

"You feel so tight and wet baby." Harry smiles filthliy. 

"Your gonna make me cum." Louis whimpers and goes to slide a hand around himself but Harry slaps it away and replaces it with his own.

"Are you gonna be a good girl and come for me?"

"Yeah yeah I'll be a good girl. Such a good girl for you Harry." Louis screams riding out his orgasm through Harry stroking him.

"Oh fuck baby I'm gonna cum." Harry slides his sweatpants down his legs and grabs his hard cock dripping pre cum.

He rubs his thumb around the slit just to tease himself. "Mmmm oh my god princess--fuck."

"Come on me H please I wanna feel your cum dripping down my thighs." Louis says pleadingly wiggling his bum.

At the sound of Louis' beautifully wrecked voice Harry releases the white-ish clear liquid all over Louis' hole some of it beginning to drip between his legs.

Harry bends down to Louis to give him a sweet kiss on the lips and picks the younger boy up and lays him down on the couch.

"Love do you want me to grab a flannel or do you want to take a shower?" Harry asked slightly panting still recovering from his climax.

"Flannel. I'm sleepy." Louis says tiredly with a yawn his eyes closing slowly.

After returning from the bathroom Harry wipes down the younger boy and himself.

"Ready for bed love?" Harry says picking Louis up from the couch.

In response he gets tiny little snores and sniffles from the younger boy Harry smiles fondly at him and carries him bridal style to his bedroom and they dirft off to sleep.

Over the course of the year the pair spend more and more time with each other wether it be at Harry's or Louis' house or sometimes Niall's where Liam and Zayn join as well.

It was a night just like tonight that Harry introduced the idea to Louis he asked him, if he wanted to be something more even said he would give up partying and fucking around just to be with this gorgeous boy.

Louis never felt so more important in his life than that moment never felt more precious and wanted.

Louis kissed Harry softly on the cheek and replied with a shy quiet "yes." a pretty pink blush staining his cheeks. The official couple has been going out on dates ever since.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated ♡ 
> 
> Update; 12/13/16 this story is so cringey & terribly written & I sincerely apologize to those who have read it with that being said it will be deleted but a new & improved version will be up hopefully soon.


End file.
